Stiles Isn't Stiles Anymore
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: When Stiles goes to visit his favorite place, he gets more than he bargained for. (Will be at least 5 Chapters. Please read!) ***** DISCONTINUED *****
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was packing a backpack, he was going to a place his mother showed him when he was littler… Before the accident. He packed an extra pair of clothes, a flashlight, water, and a snack. When he was finished packing he walked out of his house, his father was on graveyard duty tonight so he wasn't home. He jumped into the jeep throwing his bag in the back seat. He drove for a little over an hour before stopping on the side of the road. He got out of his jeep, grabbed his back and started walking. Almost two hours later he walked past the tree line to see a beautiful waterfall, lined with rocks. He looked up at the amazing scene. His mother loved this place she always told him that she felt more with nature here. Stiles sat his back pack on a rock near the bank of the water and started to strip down the his underwear, He jumped into the cool water, swimming around. He stopped before looking up the water fall and saw a black figure he thought nothing of it, so he continued to swim around. He looked up to see if the figure was still atop the waterfall but it wasn't so he just fell back, floating on the water. After about an hour he decided to get out of the water and put his clothes on. He sat down next to his backpack taking out a bottle of water and drinking it. He pulled out a snack as well the walk over here was tiring. After he was done with his water and snack he packed the trash away and stood up. He started walking towards his jeep but it soon got to dark to see, he pulled out his flashlight shining it all around him. He stopped when the light hit something that didn't exactly look like a tree. "Hello?" Stiles called out. "Anyone there?" No response. Stiles started to get worried so he started to run towards his jeep, he figured if he could make it there he could be safe. Stiles tripped over a branch sticking out of the ground, He looked around looking for the figure. He couldn't see it so he figured it would leave him alone. He started to jog back to his jeep when he ran into something. Once he was on his ass he looked up to the figure, it didn't look exactly human. Stiles scram, Loud and ear drum piercing. The figure just raised its hand, it had claws, but not like the ones the werewolf's had, it lowered its hand down fast and towards stiles slashing his throat open. Derek heard a scream somewhere in the forest and decided to check it out, he 'wolfed out' as Stiles called it and ran. When he approached the body it seemed like nothing, until that scent hit his nose. The smell of Stiles, It invaded his nostrils. Derek looked over at the lifeless body, hoping what he sees isn't what he smells. But he knew better. There lay Stiles, limp and lifeless. Derek slowly walked over to Stiles leaning over him, he pulled stiles body up into his arms. He saw something splash onto Stiles skin, With closer inspection he noticed it was one of his tears. Derek was crying over Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek picked Stiles up, Carrying him Bridal style. He ran, no, More like a very fast sprint. Derek was running for almost an hour before he got to his house. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car, setting stiles in the passenger seat. He quickly ran to the other side of his car and got in, he started his car, before speeding out of his driveway. He was going over 100 miles an hour, Driving straight for the vet. If Stiles where alive he would say something sarcastic, like 'Did you forget its time for your flea bath' or something funny, Derek didn't mind things like that, not when they came from Stiles. Because he thought they where cute. Derek thought Stiles wild banter about anything and everything was very cute. Derek loved stiles, maybe because stiles was his true mate or maybe because stiles was just so amazing in Derek's mind. Derek cant live without stiles. When he pulled up to the Vet, he ran to the other side of his car, pulled stiles out and ran into the clinic. When he entered a few people looked at him like he was crazy, but still waved him into the back. "What happened?" Deaton asks, But Derek doesn't know. "I don't know. Can you revive him or something?" Deaton looked Stiles over, Inspecting the wounds on his neck. After what seems like an hour to Derek Deaton looked up to him, "I can but it's not without price." Derek looked at Deaton like he was crazy. "I don't care about how much money you want to bring him back." Derek said with a stern voice. "That's not what I meant Derek." Deaton replied. "He wont be St-" Derek cut him off. "I don't care. Bring him back. I can't live without him." Derek looked away from Deaton, He didn't know if Deaton knew about the bond him and stiles had. "So, what you mean is, Stiles is your mate." Deaton asks but already knows the answer. Derek just nods, Hopping Deaton can do something to help. Deaton sets his palm on Stiles chest, Before a bright light shines, blinding Derek. When Derek can see again he can see the small rise and fall of Stiles chest. Stiles is breathing again. "He will be very tired for a few days but he will heal back in a few hours. Take him back to your house and watch him like a hawk." Deaton states before walking out of the room dismissing the matter. Derek picks up Stiles and carries him out the back of the clinic. He sets Stiles back into his car. Derek drives the speed limit all the way back to his house. When they arrive to Derek's house Derek picks stiles up ,careful not to disturb his sleep, and sets him on the couch in the living room.


End file.
